Dusk and Summer
by shewhodanceswithsquirrels
Summary: and she said, "nobody here can live forever, quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer." but they would NOT lose, they would keep her. draco/ginny/blaise
1. she smiles

**So this is my new story, a response to Mell8's story challenge. and for those of you reading my other story, no i haven't stopped that one or anything, this one just came to me and i had to do it.**

**Full challenge:**

**Requirements-**

**-D/G/B dark fic  
-Draco and Blaise are evil, Voldemort loving or just Dark loving wizards  
-Ginny is an innocent  
-Through some turn of events Draco and Blaise manage to co-opt Ginny into their lives permanently**

**No-no's-**

**-Ginny's time in the Chamber/Tom Riddle effecting her or Ginny having Dark tendencies beforehand**

**Preferences (but not requirements)-**

**-No main character death, (ie. D/G/B are all still together at the end of the fic)  
-Torture is fine if that fits your plot but I'd prefer if D/G/B are still beautiful at the end of their torture session.**

**And for those of you who think that this will hinder my other stories, think again, I shall be loyally updating both.**

**So here we go: Dusk and Summer**

**Chapter one: **

_And she smiled in a big way  
the way a girl like that smiles _

_when the world is hers_

_and she held your eyes_

_out in the breezeway_

"She doesn't even recognize us, Blaise," he whined softly.

"Patience, my love, she's only sixteen," Blaise replied, equally soft.

Draco made a face. "She's been sixteen for seven months now!" he protested.

"Yes, she does generally tend to stay one age for about twelve months, most people do, you know," Blaise replied with a hint of a grin.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of waiting."

"I know, my pet, I know. But we can't rush it, especially after what happened last time." Blaise insisted, moving closer to Draco on the windowsill in Blaise's private Head boy dorm room.

Draco winced at the reminder.

"Don't fret, dragon, it will work better this time; these are new times," he consoled, nuzzling Draco's neck.

"Why hasn't she remembered yet?"

"We are very insignificant in her life now…not like last time…she has not seen us enough to remember."

"Then I will help her remember," Draco said fiercely.

"Alas, Draco. You cannot do that. You know the rules."

"It is time!"

Blaise laughed in his soft mysterious way. "You did always have something for her that I just could not give you," he said darkly.

"It's not like that, Blaise," Draco replied quickly, turning to face his lover. "We both need her, you know that. You need her just as much as I do. You're just good at hiding it, I'm not," he said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he sighed.

"She is perfect," Draco whispered, moving his hands down Blaise's body. "But you are perfect as well. We are just so much more all together; that's all I meant," he explained tenderly.

Blaise melted. Of course, Draco was right. He had also been suffering anxiety in waiting for the girl; they were both at the end of their nerves.

When Draco took him, he imagined her body there as well, lying on the bed while Blaise pleasured her with his mouth, like they used to. Blaise clenched the sheets, squeezing his eyes, imagining Draco taking the girl from behind while she pleasured him with her mouth, like they used to.

They didn't talk afterwards, both knowing they weren't enough for each other, but both knowing they still needed each other like they needed air.

"I don't think I can stand much more of this," Draco said finally.

"Patience, we can't rush things again." Draco sighed; Blaise was right.

They had to watch her with Potter a few months after that, it was revolting. How could their angel be with filth such as the likes of Harry-bloody-Potter? Potter, who did not know her body as they did, who could not begin to share with her what _they_ did. But she seemed happy so, disgustedly, they did not complain.

It was nigh half a year later, at the beginning of their seventh year, before another of Draco's outbursts. They had stopped midway through; they both needed her so bad!

"This is ridiculous. I love your body, but I just can't do this without her anymore," Blaise sighed.

"I know! This is bullshit, Blaise! I've got to have her."

"I want her too."

"Then let's go get her!"

"No, Draco, patience! How many times must I tell you?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if you even want her at all!" he said suddenly, jumping to a sitting position on the bed.

"Of course I do!"

"Then let's go!" Draco roared.

"And have it end like last time? There's only two more weeks before she's seventeen, just wait!"

"That's just it, there's only two more weeks! What would it hurt?"

"You did this last time! You tried too soon and it ended like it did!" Blaise yelled back. He instantly regretted his words. Draco winced at the reminder that it had all been his fault. "I didn't mean to say that," Blaise said.

"Oh, yeah? Then what did you mean?" Draco replied coldly. He didn't wait for a reply but stood up and began dressing. "I'm going for a walk," he muttered sullenly.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked. Draco didn't answer as he walked straight out the door.

He walked moodily, brooding and kicking every stray rock in his path in the courtyard. His feet took him methodically to a bench in the far corner, largely hidden by a shrubbery. They needed her. Blaise was right; this was ridiculous! He loved Blaise's body, but neither of them could perform the whole act anymore without thinking of her and being too weak from remembering to continue.

This was stupid. Then, he saw her. She walked into the courtyard, laughing, in the middle of a group of her laughing friends. They sat and stood on and around a bench across the courtyard. Nothing was stopping him from going to her…He could touch her, just for a second. He would tell her, and she would remember…just one second, that was all he needed. He got up before he could discourage himself.

"And did you see the look on her face? Classic!" Neville said, to everyone's amusement. They all laughed and made their way to their favorite bench in the courtyard.

"And, Ginny, that was priceless!" Parvati complimented.

"Thank you, thank you," she said in playful haughtiness. They reached their bench and Neville, Parvati and Ginny sat while Seamus and Dean remained standing.

"How long is this break, again?" Seamus asked, digging inside his bag.

"Thirty," Dean answered. They all chatted amicably for a few minutes, abusing Professors Alecto and Amycus when Parvati said,

"Look who's coming." She nodded her head to Draco Malfoy, who was striding purposefully towards them.

"What does he want?" Seamus growled at the three sitting down.

"Yeah, because we talk to him all the bloody time," Neville said sarcastically. "How should we know?"

"He's looking right at you!" Dean said to Ginny. She looked up. He _was_ looking at her, making intense eye contact.

"What did you do?" Parvati asked.

"I haven't talked to him all year!" she protested, confused, but unable to look away from his cold eyes. She stood, ready to confront him, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, he was in front of her, much to close. She could feel his heart beat against her chest. He put a hand on her face and bent his head to her ear as his lips grazed her earlobe.

"Remember," he whispered huskily. And then he was gone. Ginny stood staring after him in shock. After a few seconds, she sat back down heavily, still confused. Her friends looked back and forth at Draco's retreating back and Ginny.

"What was _that_ about?" Neville asked indigently. Ginny shook her head.

"I…don't…know," she said slowly.

"Well, whatever it was, it was weird," Parvati concluded.

"Seriously," Ginny agreed. And the incident was dropped. Ginny continued to talk with her friends, but she couldn't help but think about what had happened. What was she supposed to remember? She had never done anything with Malfoy or _to_ him, for that matter. Alas, there was the bell for class and she, with much concentration, managed to push it from her mind.

"Where did you go?" Blaise asked as they walked to their next class.

"To the courtyard."

"You look in a better mood," Blaise said, watching him carefully for reaction.

"…Yes." He _was_ better. The encounter with her had done him good, he had just needed to touch her for all that familiar power and lust to rise in him again; a feeling he sorely missed. And she probably already remembered, too.

Their next class was Dark Arts and Ginny was in it. Apparently she was very quick; she had been boosted up a year, allowed to go straight from OWL to NEWT level. She would probably walk straight up to them the moment she arrived.

"We'll get her soon, my love," Blaise said encouragingly as they took a seat. He kissed Draco's cheek, leaving him feeling slightly guilty for going behind Blaise's back.

Ginny and her group were some of the last to arrive. They took seats across the room from him and Blaise. Draco looked at her.

The professor walked in and started talking, but Draco couldn't pay attention; he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She had to have remembered by now so why wasn't she looking at him?

Eventually, she felt him looking and looked up and met his gaze. She shot him a confused look. He raised an eyebrow. She looked even more confused. Then Blaise caught on.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, elbowing Draco.

"Nothing!" he replied hastily, looking down at his closed textbook. Blaise looked up and Ginny looked at him, too, confused.

"Fuck, Draco! What did you do?" he said angrily.

"Nothing!" he denied, again.

"I swear to God, Draco…" he threatened emptily.

As soon as class was over, Blaise dragged him out of the room before they could talk to anyone, straight to their next class. There was a fifteen-minute break so as soon as the previous occupants of their next class had filtered out of the hallway, Draco and Blaise stood alone.

"What did you do?" Blaise demanded.

"All I did was walk up to her! I said one word, and walked away," Draco said defensively.

Blaise's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. "What did you say to her?"

Draco didn't reply.

"Draco!"

"I said…I said 'remember,'" he confessed.

"Oh, Draco," Blaise sighed in resignation. Draco stood in a defensive pose, his arms folded across his chest.

"It's only two weeks!"

"That's what you said last time. And do you remember what happened then? Shall I remind you, Draco?" Draco was quiet for a few moments before he replied.

"Well it's of no matter now, what's done is done."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

R&R :]


	2. she held your eyes

**I added a bit to chapter one, just a little quote from the song this story is named after, you should go back and read it, its right after my first A/N at the beginning. thanks!**

**thank you all so much for the favorite adds and story alerts and the few reviews! although, all you people who added me should leave a review, it's quite inspiring *blush* **

**anywho, I give you chapter two:**

**she held your eyes**

She couldn't stop thinking about the Malfoy incident all through Dark Arts. He was staring at her again. She was so confused! He raised an eyebrow like she should know something. She racked her brain, but drew a blank for the hundredth time since he had spoken to her in the courtyard. The boy beside him drew his attention away from her. She looked at him instead, at Draco's lover. They were something of an enigma; the beautifully dark couple, always together, always mysteriously unified and perfect.

She would talk to them. She would demand an answer after class. But they disappeared so quickly after the bell, she didn't have a chance.

"Ginny, you coming?" Parvati asked as they began to walk down the hallway. Ginny had lingered in the doorway. There was a fifteen-minute break until transfiguration, maybe she could catch Malfoy and make him answer her questions.

"No, I'll meet up with you guys later," she said. Her friends shrugged and continued walking. Ginny turned and walked the opposite way. Malfoy and Zabini took all the same classes she did; maybe if she arrived early, she could corner them.

She turned into the transfiguration hallway to see them standing alone by a door. They had their heads together, talking furiously. The lovers made even arguing look like an art. She felt breathless for a moment before gathering the courage to approach them; they didn't notice her. She coughed to announce her presence.

They both turned their heads at precisely the exact moment and gave her the same annoyed looks. Then they both realized who she was and looked at her almost in awe. It was the last bit that really shook her. They continued to look at her expectantly and she realized she was supposed to be speaking.

"Erm…" she started. They blinked slowly, in unison. "Could I… could I have a word?" she asked, looking at both Draco and Blaise.

Draco opened his mouth to agree, but Blaise spoke first. "We have to be somewhere," he said, almost sadly. With that, he pulled Draco's hand and they left.

This was their next class! she pouted to herself. Oh well, she would make them talk during class.

But they didn't come to class. Nor were they in Charms after that. She accompanied her friends to dinner, frustrated.

"What's up with you, Ginny?" Seamus asked.

"Huh? Nothing," she said spacily.

"You're very quiet," Parvati explained.

Ginny took a while before answering. "It was just so weird!" she said finally.

"What? The Malfoy thing?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, but after that I tried to talk to him, and he and Zabini practically ran away from me. Then they missed Transfiguration and Charms."

"Malfoy's an odd character and Zabini's not much better. Their brains are probably addled from all the dealing they do with You-Know-Who," Seamus said simply.

"There is something odd about the two of them though," Parvati added thoughtfully. Ginny nodded encouragingly.

"Nah, they're just a couple of crazies," Dean said.

"Oh but they are the epitome of perfection! They're quite beautiful," Parvati sighed happily.

"Oh don't go on with your crazy fantasies again, Parvati," Neville said with a groan.

She scowled and threw a biscuit at him. "I can fantasize about whomever I'd like, thank you. Besides, you're just jealous because they've got the entire female population fantasizing about them and you haven't," she said pompously, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I am not jealous!" Neville replied indignantly. The two continued to argue.

"Don't worry about it, Ginny, they're probably just trying to mess with you. Who knows what kind of dark things they're up to now," Seamus said quietly to Ginny, so as not to interrupt the growingly epic argument between Parvati and Neville.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something bigger was at play; something more than just Death Eaters versus the blood traitor. But she dropped it and enjoyed the rest of dinner with her friends.

Her sleep was troubled that night; her dreams filled with disturbing images and them. She couldn't figure it out! They were holding her, then they would be insufferably far away, then back into each other's arms again.

She awoke in a cold sweat.

She had just dreamed of Malfoy and Zabini.

What?

XXXX

Draco and Blaise awoke with a start at the same time. They looked at each other meaningfully.

"Her?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise nodded his affirmation. "So it begins," he said, unable to restrain a grin.

Draco grinned in response. "We will have her again," he said happily. He kissed Blaise in excitement and they celebrated far into the morning.

XXXX

Ginny awoke more confused than she had been. She never remembered her dreams, but last night's was stuck vivid in her mind. It was a Saturday so she took her time showering and getting dressed before meeting her friends in the common room.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Seamus greeted as she came down the stairs.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Nearly lunchtime," Neville answered.

"Great, I'm starving."

XXXX

Far across the school, Blaise and Draco were just waking as well.

"We're loosing her," were the first words out of Draco's mouth.

"I feel it too," Blaise replied as they sat up.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I did start it so…we'll have to finish it," Draco said tentatively.

Blaise sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"At lunch?"

"No, too many people."

"She's never away from her friends."

"I suppose you're right again. It'll have to be in front of them."

"I'll bet if we just both touched her at the same time . . ."

"Yes…we could try that."

"After lunch?"

"As she's leaving."

"Blaise! We finally have her again!" Draco said in excitement, hugging his lover.

Blaise smiled, content in Draco's arms. "Yes, finally."

XXXX

She could feel Draco and Blaise watching her at Lunch. Had they had anything to do with her dreams last night? No. How could they have? She was just over reacting.

"Don't let it bother you, they're sadistic; they'll just revel in the trouble they're causing you." Dean said knowingly to Ginny.

"Who?" Parvati asked cluelessly. Dean nodded his head to Draco and Blaise.

"Oooo Gin, I'm so jealous! I wish they would look at me like that," Parvati gushed dreamily. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her and Neville rolled his eyes.

"I've always hated Malfoy and Zabini; I don't know what they want from me!" she said, frustrated.

"Just don't acknowledge them, it'll drive them crazy," Parvati said, stepping out of her dream world to help out her best friend.

Ginny giggled. "Thank you, Parvati, I know how difficult it was for you to say that." Parvati winked in response and returned to ogling the entrancing duo at the Slytherin table.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Seamus asked standing up. They all nodded their affirmation and rose.

They made their way towards the East doors and she looked up and saw Malfoy and Zabini headed straight for the West doors. They were going to have to pass each other. Here was her chance to make them talk! Her friends moved over instinctively when they were just about to pass them but Ginny kept walking in the center of the aisle. Let them move for her! Because she was definitely not about to move over for them. But they continued walking straight at her. There was a mere six inches between them when Malfoy and Zabini parted, each passing her on opposite sides, so close they brushed her arms; Malfoy, her left and Zabini, her right.

They didn't turn to acknowledge her but kept walking. She lost her voice, she couldn't manage to tell them to stay and talk. As soon as they had touched her she gasped. Her dreams from last night came pouring into her head, thousands of images going so fast she could barely recognize them. There were flashes of her Draco and Blaise.

The two men holding her.

The two men standing protectively in front of her.

All three of the dancing.

Parties.

A carriage.

People in weird outfits.

A Child.

Then the beautiful images stopped to be replaced with terrifying images of riots.

Screaming.

Chaos.

Death.

Had she just seen the future? She had a headache. Oh God, she was about to faint. Then she heard a distant voice.

"Ginny? Ginny, answer me!" It was Parvati. She was standing in front of her. Ginny looked around, confused. She was outside on a bench.

"What the hell just happened?" Neville demanded upon seeing Ginny's eyes come back into focus.

"I'm not really sure. I think I just saw the future," she said, surprising herself with her admission. Her friends all gasped.

"Really? Like a prophecy?" Parvati asked breathlessly. Her four friends waited rapturously.

"I don't really know," she said slowly, trying to blink away her headache.

"What did you see?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Me. Other people. I had a kid. People were dressed in weird outfits. Then there was screaming and riots. I died," she breathed. She left out that upon her death, Malfoy and Zabini were crying, furious, that they had gone to seek revenge.

"Holy shit, Gin. That's wild," Seamus said, which seemed to sum up everyone's thoughts.

"Maybe it was just your imagination," Neville suggested half-heartedly. She didn't tell them it had happened when she Malfoy and Zabini had touched her and Merlin her head hurt!

"Maybe," she agreed softly.

"Why don't we all go chill out with some butter beer and exploding snap?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she agreed, knowing her friends wouldn't have fun unless they knew she was okay, so they made their way to the common room.

Throughout the day Ginny's headache grew stronger and a feeling was rising inside her. A strange urge; a fierce, desperate sort of hunger. She needed a…she needed a man. After dinner the hunger was so strong she could hardly see.

"Seamus, a word?" she said, pulling Seamus away from their group.

"What's up?" he asked, when they were alone in a hall. The hunger in her almost made her pounce on the poor boy right on the spot. She barely managed to speak.

"Walk with me?"

"Sure," he shrugged. They waved to their friends and headed off. She strode purposefully up hallways in silence. Her whole body was throbbing with this odd hunger.

"Where are we going?" Seamus asked.

"Room of Requirements," she stated, forcing her mouth to form the words she wanted.

"Why?"

She didn't reply. Good god her head hurt! But some instinct in her told her that when she quenched this terrible wonderful hunger, her headache would go away as well. The reached the room and walked inside. The room was bare but for a bed.

"Ginny?" Seamus asked, unsure. But she was already next to him.

"I don't know. But I need this," she said, only confusing the poor boy further. Then she kissed him. He kissed her back.

She pulled him to the bed. She was burning up, flushed with desire. Just looking at her so ready turned him on. Of course, it wasn't as if they hadn't done this before, they were always hooking up between boyfriends and girlfriends, an unspoken agreement of sorts. But there was so much more lurking behind her lips this time. So much desire, some type of hunger he wasn't sure he could satisfy. It was deeper than anything she had every shown him before, there was something dark about this hunger, something powerful.

She grabbed him tight as he thrust inside her, moaning in a way she never had before. It was darker, more passionate; it would have scared him had it not felt so incredible.

During, the hunger went away but the headache only dulled. So she pulled and pushed and grabbed harder than she ever had to get what she needed. She moaned in pleasure and then in fury because it wasn't exactly what she wanted. Afterwards, she still wasn't fully satisfied. But Seamus had always satisfied her before! She bit her lip in anger.

"Gin!" Seamus panted happily. "That was amazing!" he breathed as they both lay staring at the ceiling, both panting heavily. The headache that had dulled previously was getting stronger, and the weird lustful hunger was returning as well. She knew that this was the way to get rid of it, something inside of her just knew. Maybe it would take one more try. She waited a minute or two and then rolled on top of him.

"Again," she commanded. He happily obliged.

**XXXX**

**And that was chapter two. Make sure to review!**

**(tee hee, that rhymed)**


	3. she pulled you in

**Sorry this has taken so long mon amours, I have really been trying to get computer time, but its not going too well for me. At any rate, here is chapter 3.**

"This is ridiculous!" Draco said furiously to Blaise over the library table they sat at.

"What is?" Blaise asked. Draco jerked his head towards a table a few tables down. Ginny was making out with a boy furiously, then she got up, took his hand and led him down an isle; Blaise blanched. It was quite revolting to see their Ginevra coupled with the likes of him. And they had watched her sneak off with him repeatedly for the last few days. It had to be an effect of what they had done.

"She was supposed to come to _us_!" Draco protested.

"We did it before she turned seventeen, maybe she doesn't understand what she's seeing," Blaise suggested.

Draco sighed. "I can't stand to think of her in his arms."

"I know, my love, but we must have patience," Blaise started.

"But what if you're right? What if she just doesn't understand? Why don't we go and . . . inform her?" Draco said.

Blaise looked thoughtful. "I suppose you're right," he said with a grin.

"Excellent," Draco smirked and they got up to go break up the disgusting affair she was carrying on with someone definitely not as able as themselves.

She clutched his hair roughly and he muttered a soft cry of protest. She rolled her eyes, but loosened her hold. Lately, by no choice of her own, her needs grew darker. She needed Seamus to be rough and passionate, her appetite became dark and unpredictable and no matter how many times she used Seamus a day, she was never fully satisfied. It was worse than any pain she had ever felt before and she had felt a lot growing up with six brothers and fighting death eaters and they like.

She felt rather bad for Seamus; he was a good guy who would be perfectly content to snuggle after making love to a girl, but she unleashed her dark passions on him and left. (Although, she hadn't unleashed _all_ of these new dark passions on him, he wouldn't be able to handle it.) He disapproved of her cigarettes, she couldn't smoke after sex and that was infuriating. And she felt even worse because just the night before, Seamus had asked if she wanted to be "an item." She, of course, wanted nothing of the sort; he was just the temporary means to an end. But he was one of her good friends so she had just smiled and kissed him, and then lit up a cigarette. He had taken it as a yes and was happy enough to not complain about her smoking.

She pressed her mouth hard against his and pulled him closer to her against a book shelf in the library. They were interrupted by a plain "ahem." She pulled her lips away from Seamus and they both looked over to see Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Them.

The raging lust inside her fanned and consumed her whole body for a split second. Assholes! Couldn't they leave her in peace so she could get rid of this infuriating desire? She glared, silently wishing them away.

"Can I help you mate?" Seamus asked, stepping a small step away from Ginny, but keeping her protectively in his arms.

"Why yes, yes you can," Draco said charmingly, she couldn't help but relax at the soft melodic voice that seemed to caress her ears. The horrid lust raged up again in her lower half. Gods, wouldn't they leave so she could finish!?

Seamus raised an eyebrow. "Well, what can I do for you then?" he asked suspiciously.

"You can leave," Blaise told him bluntly. He had been looking at Ginny intensely, engaging her in a fierce stare-off but broke contact to look at Seamus when he said this.

Seamus' body tensed up defensively. "Now look here!" he started.

"Hear us out," Blaise cooed, interrupting Seamus. His voice was like chocolate, smooth and thick; Ginny shuddered involuntarily.

"We just want a word with Ginevra," Draco said.

"No one calls her Ginevra," Seamus snapped.

"I don't think she minds, do you, Ginevra?" Blaise asked. Her knees went weak upon hearing them both roll her name off their tongues, they made it exotic and electrifying.

"I'd rather you not call me _any_thing," she muttered rebelliously albeit half-heartedly. Draco chuckled softly.

"Regardless, we would still be much obliged if you would leave," Blaise said to Seamus.

Seamus started to protest, but the bell signaling class cut him off.

"Go ahead, Seamus, I want a word with these two anyway," Ginny said fiercely, not looking at him.

Seamus grinned, they would think twice about messing with her again, she could really take care of herself. He knew she was serious so he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, shot a glare at Malfoy and Zabini and walked away.

He didn't know what had gotten into her these past few weeks. Sure, they used to hook up a lot, but not like this, never like this. They had sex three or four times a day now if they could fit it into their schedules, it was amazing! He had always liked Ginny; he could hardly believe she was with him. She had even agreed to be an actual couple the other night. Okay, well, she hadn't exactly agreed, but she had smiled, which meant she wanted to! Although, he couldn't help but feel as though he didn't fully satisfy her . . . no, that was probably his imagination. She enjoyed the sex exactly as he did . . . He whistled the rest of the way to charms.

**X**

"You want more than just a word with us," Draco said with a smirk, taking a step towards Ginny.

She made a face. "I have questions," she stated. They both stepped closer to her, only inches away on either side of her. She took a step back and felt her back hit against the shelf.

They stepped with her. "Ask away, my love," Blaise said seductively, so close she could feel his breath on her hair.

She shivered. "What is it that I am supposed to be remembering?" she said finally. The two men grinned at each other over her head.

"Stop that! I _hate_ it when you do that!" she said instinctively. She instantly clamped a hand over her mouth; her eyes open wide in shock. What had she just said? But then, something inside her _knew_ she hated it when they made faces over her head. In fact, she would call it remembering . . .but _what_ was she remembering? She looked up and saw Draco and Blaise smiling tenderly at her.

She scowled. "I meant, I hate it when _people_ do that," she muttered angrily.

"I'm sure," Draco said.

"Don't placate me," she growled.

"You always hated that, too," Blaise said softly, taking a strand of her silky hair and letting his fingers slide its length.

"What the hell are you on about? Did you put some spell on me? Do you have anything to do with the dreams? The headaches? The . . . the hunger?" She had started her interrogation in a strong angry voice, but ended with a pleading tone.

Draco bent down so his mouth was against her ear. "We can make the headaches and the hunger go away quite simply, my dear," he breathed. She didn't answer, they had to be up to something.

"This boy you are using . . . it won't work," Blaise said, moving his hand to caress her arm. She didn't move, afraid of what would happen.

"The poor boy will just never know your body completely."

"What are you-"

Blaised interrupted before she could ask her question, "He can't do what _we _can."

"And you know it," Draco whispered.

"There's something missing," Blaise said softly. Ginny was positively shaking.

"Come to us, Ginevra, we will be as we used to, we can satisfy you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I think you know exactly what we mean." She shut her eyes because she wanted to pretend that she _wasn't_ imagining the three of them together.

"Only _we_ are enough for you my dear goddess."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You guys are pathetic," she lied, then started to walk away before they could convince her into their bed.

"We'll be waiting, dearest," Draco said softly after her. She stopped for just a second and almost turned, but she shook her head and kept walking.

"That went well, I think," Draco said with a smile to Blaise.

"Yes, quite," he agreed happily.

"Soon, eh?"

"Very, very soon." Draco took Blaise's hand in his and they stood, watching her walk away.

**X**

The nerve of them! How dare they assume what she wanted? As if they could know! They had to have put a spell on her, what else could cause the hunger and headaches or create these fake memories? But why were they doing so much just to lure her into bed? Oh, the pompous, evil bastards had her all confused.

Seamus sat beside her at dinner again. When he did so, Ginny noticed the rest of her friends exchange looks.

"And what's all that about?" she asked imperiously.

The three exchanged looks again and then Parvati answered. "We just . . . are you two . . . what are you two up to?" she finished with a blush.

"Nothing," Ginny said immediately.

"Dating," Seamus said at the exact same time. Seamus blushed a bit at his answer; Ginny did feel a little pained for him.

"Something in between, perhaps?" Ginny salvaged. Seamus grinned at her. Neville, Dean and Parvati sat quietly for a second before erupting in congratulations and questions of when and how long.

Seamus talked most animatedly where as Ginny only smiled; Parvati could tell there was something Ginny wasn't saying. Later that night, when Ginny snuck back into the dorm after her nightly romp with Seamus, Parvati approached her.

"Gin?" Parvati whispered. Ginny yelped and tripped over something. "Its just me, Parvati," she said hurriedly.

"Jesus, Parvati! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" Ginny whispered fiercely, rising to her feet.

Parvati bit her lip, "Sorry."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Ginny sighed, walking to her bed and beginning to undress. "What is it, anyway?"

"What's really up with you and Seamus?" Parvati asked, getting up and coming to sit on Ginny's bed. Ginny looked over but it was too dark to see her friend.

With a sigh, she sat. "He wants more of a relationship and I just kind of want to mess around," she said sheepishly.

Parvati giggled into her hand. "Well, don't hurt the poor boy too much," she said.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I'll try."

Parvati yawned and stood, "Oh, well, G'night Ginny."

"Night." She had a hard time falling asleep, her thoughts full of Malfoy and Zabini and their offer. They were right on at least one account, Seamus just couldn't quench this excruciating hunger that was enveloping her, and it was worse now than ever. She finally fell asleep only to have her dreams assaulted with images of the three of them together.

**X**

**R&R people!**


	4. she made you hers

**So I didn't get quite the response I was hoping for on that one, but it's only been like, two hours, so I'll give it more time. In the meantime, hears another chapter.**

**X**

_And she pulled you in  
And she bit your lip  
And she made you hers_

She needed Seamus. Where the fuck was he? He had missed potions, their first class, then he wasn't in Herbology, now he wasn't at lunch, she _needed_ him! Her headache was pounding so hard she could hardly breathe and the hunger had enveloped her mind she could think of nothing but sating it; she was almost in tears. Finally, she managed to speak.

"Where' Seamus?" she asked Dean.

"Oh, he got sick before breakfast and went to the hospital wing, I was supposed to tell you . . . sorry," he admitted sheepishly.

Ginny's eyes opened wide. What was she going to do? She couldn't go all day with this headache and hunger! Then it hit her, Malfoy and Zabini! They obviously wanted to bed her, to hell with why – she needed it _now._ She looked across the hall at the Slytherin table just in time to see them stand to leave. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked.

Ginny's mind froze, she obviously couldn't tell them where she was really going. "To visit Seamus," she said. Everyone nodded their understanding; Ginny turned and almost ran out of the hall in anticipation.

They were just about to turn a corner when Ginny stepped out of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy! Zabini!" she called. They stopped and turned her way. Good Merlin they were beautiful. She didn't talk. She knew they would wait as she walked the length of the hallway. She stopped a foot from them. She could almost feel the then tension physically between their bodies. This would work.

But still, her voice was shaky, "Can we go somewhere private, to talk?"

They both grinned down at her. "Of course, my Lady," Blaise said, taking her hand. And then they were whisking her away. They didn't talk on the way and Ginny didn't feel the need to. She was perfectly comfortable, which was unnerving in itself. They ended up in a private bedroom decorated in Slytherin colors.

"Oh, that's right, you're head boy," she mumbled, more to herself than to Blaise. Draco and Blaise both took seats on the edge of the bed and Ginny stood, still looking around.

The men looked at her expectantly. "Well?" Draco asked.

"I . . . this headache . . . the hunger . . . it won't go away," she whined softly.

"Would you like us to make it go away?" Blaise asked softly.

"Yes," she breathed. Three days ago, if you had told her she would even be just talking civilly to the men in front of her, she would have laughed in your face, now here she was, asking them to take her.

Life was funny sometimes.

Draco and Blaise stood slowly and walked to her, Blaise on her left, Draco on her right.

"We have waited so long for this," Draco said huskily against her neck, kissing the spot his breath had hit.

"Finally, you are ours again," Blaise whispered, putting his mouth to her ear, flicking his tongue against her ear lobe.

She wanted to protest, to tell them she wasn't theirs at all, but something inside her kept her silent, because a part of her wanted to be theirs, to belong to the beautiful men on either side of her.

"Come," Draco commanded softly, pulling her towards the bed and laying her down on it; then Draco was lying on her right Blaise on her left. Blaise kissed her lips softly and pulled away after a few seconds, he had a look of pure contentment on his face.

"Oh, how I've missed your lips, my darling," he said, licking his own as if to savor the feel. Ginny disregarded his comment about his missing her, because Draco was kissing her, his kiss was more passionate, harder and he pulled away only for breath.

"_That,_ Ginevra, is what you should be remembering," he said fiercely, passionately. But before she could reply, they were both kissing her; her lips, her neck, her jaw.

She ripped Blaise's shirt off and bit his lip a he kissed her and she ran her hands down his chest and perfectly sculpted abs. Then Blaise and Draco were kissing above her and Blaise was lifting Draco's shirt off of him and Ginny moaned as she touched his chest and equally beautiful abs. Blaise moved to kiss her arm and Draco lowered to kiss her hip, fingering the hem of her shirt before lifting it off of her in one swift movement. Both boys stared in adoration as she fell back against the bed, her breasts spilling out of her bra.

"Ginevra," the both said, almost a whisper. And then the three of them were entangled so closely they couldn't tell whose body was whose as they kissed and touched and felt each other. She didn't have to push or pull to let them know what she wanted as she had to do with Seamus. They seemed to anticipate her every want, kissing her where she wanted, touching her in the exact way she needed. She moaned in pleasure as Draco slid his fingers inside her and Blaise flicked her nipples with his tongue.

Her fingers dug into Draco's back while other hand gripped Blaise's hair. All of their bodies were sculpted together perfectly as they moved and shifted and thrust and pushed. Her body started taking her through motions without thinking about them. She moved in perfect unison with Blaise and Draco, maximizing the pleasure for all of them. They changed positions without breaking the flow.

They were sweating and touching and kissing and thrusting and writhing and moaning; Ginny left scratches on both their backs or pulled the sheets when she couldn't reach a back. The dark powerful lust inside her was equaled by Draco and Blaise's lust for her and each other so she unleashed all the dark passions that had been eating at her for days. She soared high on the power their passion brought her, she felt like a goddess and her lovers certainly looked like gods as they all pressed together.

They all climaxed at the same time and fell back against the blankets, still tangled together. Ginny waited expectantly for the high to wear away and for the headache and hunger to return, but it didn't. She still felt like a goddess, as if she were on some ethereal plane that only existed for her, Draco, and Blaise.

Ginny's head was on Draco's chest, his hand still tangled in her hair, her hand lay on Blaise's head which was on her stomach, his hand tracing circle on her thigh. They all lay in silence, panting heavily, still slick with sweat. They looked beautiful, their own sweat looking like oil on their skin.

Draco smiled; finally she had returned to them! And sometime in the middle, her body, if not her mind, had at least remembered theirs. They had moved like the knowledgeable lovers that they had been many times before; her body remembered theirs at least. He pulled out a cigarette and handed one to Blaise, one to Ginevra and one for himself. He passes his wand around to light them and Ginny smiled, as if amused.

"Something amuses you," Blaise said, more of a statement than a question. Ginn didn't bother to ask how he knew that when he couldn't see her face.

"Seamus never lets me smoke afterwards," she mused.

"We are meant for each other," Draco said, moving his hand absently around in her hair.

She didn't know what to think, she tried to force herself to feel remorseful for what she had just done, for, logically, she knew she had done something quite terrible. But she just couldn't bring herself to feel bad about what had been the most exhilarating experience of her life. And never in her life had anything felt as right as if her _sole_ purpose on Earth was to be with Malfoy and Zabini . . . Draco and Blaise. And some obscure part of her mind felt that maybe they hadn't just cast a spell on her, maybe she _should_ be remembering something . . .

"My body . . . took over," Ginny said finally.

"Yes." The boys smiled.

"As if . . . as if we had done this before?" she said hesitantly, the idea was absurd, but she had to say it. She felt, rather than saw, them both grin. "We . . . _have_ done this before . . . haven't we?" she asked.

Draco's hand tightened in her hair and Blaise's hand stopped moving on her leg.

"Yes, Ginevra, many, _many_ times," Draco said.

Was it her imagination or was his voice shaking? And, without her consent, her mouth formed the words to make her observation out loud. "Your voice is shaking. Why?"

It was a while before she received an answer, and even then, it was from Blaise.

"Because we have waited for you for a very long time. Imagine the pain we have endure in waiting for you, and now, you are giving us hope that you remember," his voice began to tremble here and he stopped.

"Why have you been waiting for me? Why is it so painful?" she asked. The whole conversation seemed rather surreal, other worldly even; she allowed herself to consider that these men were being honest with her, that no other plots or ulterior motives or schemes were running around in their minds. It made the conversation so much easier when she just simply believed everything they told her and stopped trying to pick apart their every word.

But at the same time, she didn't feel as though she were being tricked. Whatever had just happened between them had been much more than sex, surely they shared some kind of bond that her new lovers could not lie about.

"Ginevra, this is going to be a lot to take in," Draco started.

"But it is all one hundred percent true, love," Blaise finished.

"What is?"

"We're going to tell you how it all started."

"It was you who came to us, my dear. You began it all."

"Wha-?"

"It all started in Rome."


	5. she looked into you

**Okay my lovely people, here is chapter 5. I did a lot of research on roman names here, making sure to give important people names that were used for higher status people and not assigning them plebeian names and such, I'm quite proud of myself.**

**Rome**

_She looked deep into you as you lay together_

_Quiet in the grasp of Dusk and Summer_

_But you've already lost . . ._

_But you've already lost . . ._

_But you've already lost . . ._

_When you only had barely enough to hang on_

_---_

Draco surveyed the room critically from where he reclined on his couch.

"Not a bad party," he murmured to his servant, Blaise.

Blaise nodded. "Everyone here is of some importance, at least, everyone we know."

"And who is here that we don't know?" Draco scoffed. But before Blaise could answer, a senator, named Tarpeius, walked up to Draco.

"You have not partaken in tonight's activities as of yet, young Draco," the man said, looking him straight in the eye.

Draco was careful in his answer, one did not insult a politician here, even lightly, without being thrown head first into the game of politics. "I am not sure I know everyone," Draco said, relying on his lover's earlier comment.

Tarpeius laughed. "You, the son of the most influential senator? You are being modest, surely."

Draco smiled and looked about the room with every appearance of laziness, but in actuality, a very calculated summing up of the party's attendees. His eye caught the group Blaise had been speaking of. He raised his goblet in the direction of two men that he did not recognize.

"Those men," he said, "I don't even think they're Roman," Draco said dangerously; if they _were_ Roman, his statement would be very offensive.

Tarpeius cast a calculating look at Draco. "You have a sharp eye," he said. "And you are, of course, correct. Although, I would expect nothing less from the son of _the _Lucius Malfoy. Those men are from the Northern land of Britannia."

Draco and Blaise were shocked; prisoners of war at a high society party?

"I see that you do not understand," Tarpeius began.

"I thought Britannians were all sent to the Arena if not killed on the spot," Draco explained.

"And so they usually are. But these people are special. They are of chiefs of the entire Celtic nation, which is what they call themselves, and they are willing to negotiate a treaty. Naturally, we will show them the greatest of hospitalities while trying to woo them," Tarpeius said with a grin. "You can tell they are com_pletely_ barbaric, they speak a hard, rough language, no Greek to speak of and definitely no Latin."

Draco spoke many languages but used only pure Latin, denoting his class and position as an Aristocrat and the highest ranking Senator's son.

"And, under these robes we have given them to wear, their bodies are marked like a slave's, but in fantastic barbarian shapes, all over; even the woman! And all three of them would go nearly naked if we let them."

"What woman?" Draco asked, not seeing any out of place woman around.

"She has left for a tour of the gardens with our host's sister. Alas, there she is! Coming in through the peristyle by the senator Marcus."

Draco and Blaise looked, along with the rest of the room at the woman entering with Calidius' sister, Gaia. She had a slender body, fitted with silky robes that hung from her curves. Her arms were indeed covered in twists and vines and shapes tattooed on her like a slave, but much more of an art than a form of organization. She had piercing green eyes and she seemed to be looking right at them. But most amazing of all, the woman had hair such as he had never seen before. It was down and hung about her body in curls and waves down to her abdomen. Although no lady wore her hair down in public, Draco had seen many lady's with hair as long as hers, but the length was not the main issue, her hair was like fire! A dark, red fire tainted with blood. Draco shivered.

Draco looked in the woman's eyes looking cool and dismissive, but when he tried to look away, he couldn't. Her gaze was intense and captivating; he felt his heart begin to race with anticipation. He finally tore his eyes away when he realized Tarpeius was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked as graciously as he could.

"She is quite a beauty, is she not? Barbaric, though," Tarpeius said.

"Yes, the markings . . . do they mean anything?" Draco asked.

"Not that we can figure," Tarpeius said with a shrug. "However, I will bed the lady before they return, I aim to make her mine," the man said nonchalantly.

Draco frowned. What purpose was the girl to Tarpeius? "There is something you are not telling me, my friend," Draco said with a fake smile, though Tarpeius could not tell the difference.

Tarpeius grinned. "That girl is the daughter of the head Chieftain himself. Not only that, but she is a prophetess, in her own right. And Ceaser has made it known that he would have his own men in the north if this treaty comes about. I take it that these barbarians are still in the same barbaric mind set that you only bed one person for life, if I make the girl pregnant, I will be ruler of the North," he said proudly.

Draco rose an eyebrow. Why was the man telling him all of this? Surely he knew better than to let such secret ambitions be known in mixed company.

"I trust you will keep my confidence, young Draco?" The man asked.

"But of course," Draco replied with every air of indigence. "Did you think I might not?" he continued.

The surely drunk Tarpeius waved a hand at him. "You're a good boy, Draco. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some courting to do," he said with a wink, walking in a crooked line to the beautiful barbarian girl in the corner by her father and the other man.

Draco cast a significant look at Blaise and Blaise returned the look with the utmost significance.

"She is not normal," Blaise said mysteriously.

"Well of course she isn't, she's a Britain barbarian, Blaise," Draco said softly. Blaise had only to look at Draco for Draco to sigh and say, "Well, I suppose there is something else about her. Tarpeius said she is a prophetess, do you think she could be like us?"

Blaise shrugged. "It's a possibility. However, I do not think that she is a conquest we should be dabbling in. We have no desire to go to the north and I do not think we should want to compete against men wanting such a fate so desperately," Blaise concluded nicely.

Draco nodded his agreement. But the rest of the party, they could not help but feel her gaze constantly turned toward them.

**X**

"Wait, I was a _barbarian?"_ Ginny asked with a slight tone of disgust.

Draco grinned and Blaise laughed. "No, dearest, you were a Celt and we were Romans, we described everything that was different as barbaric; our arrogance, you know," Draco explained.

The three had arranged themselves into a nice cocoon inside the blankets, wrapped around each other and warm. She found herself oddly at home in Draco and Blaise's arms in the middle of a bed of green-black sheets and silver hangings.

"A celt," she whispered. "I still think you guys are making all of this up," she huffed noncommittally, because, she _did_ have a hazy memory of a party in a Romanesque room, of walking around the gardens with a woman named Gaia, of seeing Draco and Blaise, across the room. If her memory served her right, Draco was reclining and Blaise was standing dutifully behind him like a servant; there had been a man sitting on a couch near Draco and he had walked up to her with a determined look. She had _known_ something about Draco and Blaise back then . . . but just what had she known?

Ginny racked her brain and the boys were silent, recognizing the familiar look the girl often got when trying to remember something.

Then, suddenly, Ginny sat bolt upright. What was she doing!? She gasped and the boys on either side of her sat up.

"What's the matter?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" Ginny lied, jumping out of bed and dragging the blankets with her, keeping them wrapped around her body. Draco and Blaise looked at her inquisitively. Good Merlin, they were beautiful in their relaxed poses, half sitting, half reclining, looking at her bewildered . . . completely naked . . . Ginny shook the last thought out of her head.

How had she let herself be persuaded into this? They had obviously cast a spell on her, she had not led any past lives, the very thought of it was utterly ridiculous.

Ginny began mumbling these thoughts to herself so that her mind would not go back to the beautiful boys still naked in the bed as she began searching the room for her clothes. She found her underwear and looked back at Draco and Blaise.

"Don't look," she scowled at them as she dropped the blanket to don the underwear. Blaise and Draco furrowed their brows. What the hell was she on about?

"What the hell are you on about?" Draco voiced.

Ginny stood up wildly, fastening her bra around her chest. "You two! How dare you!" she said in a loud hiss.

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks. "Sorry but, how dare us _what?"_ Blaise asked.

Ginny glared in their direction. "Whatever spell this is, I will fight it, this will _not_ happen again. The nerve of you! To put a spell on a girl to make her want you! As if you couldn't have any other girl! Why me? This is ridiculous," she fumed, as she put on her skirt and button up shirt.

"Ginevra, we have not spoken a single word to you that wasn't true," Draco said seriously, standing.

"Sit back on that bed Draco Lucius Malfoy!" She said familiarly. Draco smirked but sat back down. "And why are you smirking?" she said with a glower.

"I have never told you my middle name, Ginevra. You know it because you knew me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Enough of that! I'm on to you guys, and if you attempt this again, I will report you to Dumbledore!" She yelled, getting on her hands and knees to look for her tie.

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks. Blaise shrugged.

"Stop that," Ginny said, rising to her knees and seeing the looks they had passed.

Blaise blinked doe eyes at Ginny. "Stop what?" he asked.

"That look thing you guys are doing, I'm not stupid, I can see you."

"No one said you were, Ginevra," Draco said softly, innocently.

Ginny threw him another glare. "Look, just leave me alone okay?" she said, stomping towards the door of the chamber.

"We won't," Blaise called after her. Ginny stopped for a second but didn't turn around. She huffed and exited the room.

**X**

_What the hell was I thinking? Was the lust that powerful that I would allow them to seduce me? Not only seduce me, but they __**totally **__had me going on the retarded 'Rome' bullshit . . .as if that could even happen! Oh, Harry would be so ashamed of me . . . _Ginny thought, as she tried to find her way out of the maze of hallways that the boys had led her down.

She looked out a random window; it was dark. She had been in that room since lunch time, holy shit! She had been in that room with them for _hours_! It had definitely not seemed like hours . . . what time _was_ it? She didn't see anybody roaming the halls . . . it must be past curfew! Good Merlin how in the world could she have lost track of time like that? Parvati was going to be _all_ over her ass wanting to know what she had done for so long.

And what would she tell her? _Oh, sorry Parvati, I was off having a tryst with the sexiest men in the school. Yeah, I know they're together but they love me, we used to sleep together thousands of years ago . . . _Ginny snorted and shook her head.

She had to overcome this lust/hunger thing, she could not just let herself be seduced by these men. They were death eaters for crying out loud, she had seen the dark marks on their wrists just minutes ago! These men were promoting the cause that her brother and her love were currently out there helping to stop! Ginny had to force the words 'her love,' and the very fact that she had to force such a statement about the boy she had loved for years made her shiver.

She did love him. Didn't she?

X

**Kinda short, I know, sorry. But maybe if more of you guys would review, i'd be more liable to update sooner and more . . . ; )**


	6. she comes again

**Finally another chapter, I've been dying to get on but I really haven't had the chance. Thank you to those loyal enough to stick around.**

**Chapter Six: she comes again**

–

Ginny's attempt to sneak back unnoticed into the Gryffindor tower did not go as smoothly as she had planned. The room wasn't as empty as she had hoped but there still wasn't enough people to hide among to sneak up the stairs to the dormitory. Unfortunately, there was just the right amount of people to make a late entrance awkward and secrecy impossible. Ginny sighed and walked towards Dean, Seamus, Neville and Parvati who were all looking up at her expectantly.

"Hey guys," she said, in resignation to the fact that they would demand an explanation.

As if on cue, Dean spoke first. "Where have you been all day?" he asked, moving his queen to checkmate Neville in the game of Wizards' Chess that sat between them all.

Neville threw his hands in the air. "Again!" he said incredulously to his chess pieces and glaring moodily at the board. Ginny smiled at Neville and took a seat on the floor beside Parvati.

"So? What's up?" Parvati asked Ginny.

"Well, the wierdest thing happened," Ginny began, launching into her thought out story. "I was on my way to go see Seamus in the hospital wing," Ginny paused to smile up at Seamus before continuing. "and suddenly I felt really sick. I leaned against a wall for a while when lo and behold Blaise Zabini comes around the corner. My head hurt so bad that I didn't care where he took me but I woke up a little while ago in his dorm."

"His _dorm_?" Seamus asked dangerously.

Ginny's eyes opened wide. "Oh! Nothing happened, I mean, I would have known!" she said hastily.

"Good thing, too. I didn't really fancy a fight," Seamus said pompously.

Parvati and Ginny grinned at each other and Parvati rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Why did he take you to his dorm instead of the hospital wing, though?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, it was closer I guess. Anyway guys, I still don't feel very well so I'm going to go up to bed," Ginny said, standing. "Night everyone."

Everyone chorused their good nights and Ginny walked away, pretending not to see the suspicious look Parvati was casting on her.

The bed in her dorm seemed inadequate after sharing Blaise's but Ginny tried to force such thoughts out of her head. "One sheep, two sheep, three sheep . . ." Ginny counted, trying to clear her mind. But try as she might, she could not shake Blaise or Draco out of her and thus fell asleep wishing she were in their arms again.

–

"Ginny . . . Gin, wake up," Parvati whispered, pushing her friend's shoulder gently. The redhead in front of her stirred and blinked her eyes open.

"Parvati? Is it morning already?" Ginny muttered, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"No, silly, I was sent with a message," Parvati said with a grin.

Ginny rose an eyebrow. "Yeah? How long have I been out?"

"About two hours I think. Seamus wants to know if you'll meet him downstairs," Parvati whispered conspiratorially.

When Ginny didn't respond, Parvati repeated her inquiry. "Hello? Ginny? Are you there?" Parvati said, waving a hand in front of Ginny's face.

Ginny made a weird noise and fell over on the bed clutching her head.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Ginny still didn't answer but lay there slightly rocking her body, clutching her head emitting soft little moans. "Ginny! This isn't funny, stop!" Parvati said in alarm.

Ginny stopped moving for a second. "It hurts," she said pitifully.

"What hurts? Is there anything I can do?" Parvati said, worried.

Ginny sighed and sat back up. "Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it in here. I've to go see Seamus," Ginny replied.

"Um. Well, okay, if you need anything just let me know," Parvati said, thoroughly confused as she watched her friend exit the dorm. She shook her head to herself, her best friend was quite a piece of work.

–

The bout of pain Ginny had just endured in the dormitory was the worst that had yet occurred to her these past week or two. She knew she needed to take care of it so she went down to meet Seamus who was pacing anxiously in front of the fireplace.

He saw her walking down the stairs and he smiled at her. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you good night a little more personally," he said, walking towards her.

Ginny forced a smile through the headache. "Can I come up to your room with you?" she whispered, leaning against him and blinking up at him in her best attempt to be seductive.

Seamus looked uneasy and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Gin, I've got dorm mates and all," he said, not meeting her eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. "Would you like to go for a walk then?" she asked hopefully.

"Gin, come on, it's late, we should be getting to bed, okay? Good night sweetie," he said, kissing her head and sidestepping around her to walk up the stairs.

Ginny stood in place, her fists clenched and a look of rage on her face. How the hell was she supposed to make this headache go away if her diversion wouldn't divert her?

"Ginny, you coming?" Seamus called, interrupting her thoughts.

Ginny turned, her face transforming into a winning smile. "I'm going to sit by the fire for a while, I'll go up in a minute," she said, still smiling.

Seamus smiled back. "Alright. See you in the morning."

Ginny continued smiling up at him until he closed his dorm door behind him. As soon as the door shut her face fell back down in anger. "What am I going to do!" she said out loud.

As the idea entered her head, Ginny groaned. She could _not_ give into them, she would _not _give them the satisfaction of knowing they were her only means of feeling better. Ginny curled up on a chair in front of the fire and hugged her knees to her chest. She tried heroically to overcome the pain spreading throughout her body but after fifteen minutes, Ginny could take it no longer.

"Fine!" she said in defeat and stood to go and find the two men who could make this better.

–

"When do you think she'll come back?" Draco asked Blaise, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure. We might have to go after her again," Blaise said, turning the page of the book in front of him.

"I could live with that," Draco smiled leaning over to kiss Blaise. As the kiss deepened, Draco took the book out of Blaise's hands and set it on the table beside the bed without breaking contact. Blaise was beginning to wrap his arms around Draco when a knock on the door interrupted them.

–

Ginny looked around nervously before she knocked. She heard Malfoy curse inside the room after her knock and the knowledge that she had disturbed them made her grin. Her grin fell right off her face when Malfoy opened the door clothed only in a pair of boxers, all of her self assurance melted and she stuttered to say hello.

"Well well well, look what we have here, Blaise," Draco said with a smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed past the gorgeous man in front of her. "Shut up and just close the god damn door," she said, her confidence coming back to some degree.

Draco smiled and did as she said, leaning against the door and facing her once he did.

Ginny looked back and forth from Malfoy to Zabini without talking, trying to gather the courage to talk.

"Well, kitten, what can we do for you?" Draco asked smoothly, walking towards the bed.

"I uh . . . I need your help again," she admitted lamely. The men on the bed need no further encouragement and immediately were beside her.

–

When Ginny woke, it was on dark green satin sheets in a dark room with an arm wrapped around her waist. Her first reaction was to smile and cuddle closer to the man that held her. Her second reaction was to squinch her eyes and curse at herself inwardly for yet again giving in to the desires that were going to get her in some serious trouble. However, before she could beat herself up for it too much, her thoughts were interrupted by someone getting out of the bed and it wasn't who ever had his arm around her.

Ginny poked her head up to see Draco walking towards the bathroom just as he turned back to look at the bed. He caught her eyes and nodded towards the restroom suggestively.

Don't do it, Ginny! She told herself. But after a second she banished her conscience and quietly got out of the bed to follow Draco to the restroom.

She didn't even have time to say good morning before Draco had her pinned to the wall kissing her mouth and down her neck. "I was going to take a shower, care to join me?" Draco asked softly.

Against her better judgment, Ginny nodded. Draco smiled and started up the water. "Let me help you out of that," Draco said, nodding towards the dress shirt of Blaise's that she had put on before falling asleep.

Ginny didn't respond but allowed Draco to unbutton the shirt and slip it off her shoulders. Draco looked over her body appreciatively and then back into her eyes. "You are the most gorgeous woman that I have ever seen, Ginevra," he said softly, not moving away, but keeping her eyes locked with his.

Ginny opened her mouth to shoot off a sassy remark but she closed her mouth after a second. She was tired of fighting this. She didn't know why they were being so sweet to her but from now on she wasn't going to ask questions. If they wanted to treat her like she was some sort of goddess then so be it, and damn the reasoning behind it.

Ginny smiled up at Draco. "Thank you," she said. "You aren't so bad yourself," she added, surprising herself, she hadn't planned on joining them in this play act.

Draco grinned and sensed that she didn't want to hear anymore of his sappy lines, whether he meant them or not. "I'd love to stay here and chat, darling, but there's a shower right there with your name all over it." And with that, he picked Ginny up and carried her to the shower.

–

Blaise woke up quite alone in his bed to the sound of Ginny's moans and the shower running. He smiled to himself and got up to start getting dressed. Not long after he had finished dressing, Ginny and Draco exited the bath room, Ginny drying her hair with a towel and Draco with a towel around his waist.

Ginny grinned sheepishly at Blaise. "Morning," she breathed as she began to look for her clothes.

"Good morning, little one," Blaise replied, looking up at Draco. Draco smiled at him and winked.

"What is today?" Ginny asked, picking her bra up off of the floor.

"Friday," Blaise answered. Assuming she had a reason for asking, Blaise and Draco waited expectantly for her next inquiry.

Ginny looked up at them after a second of silence. "Well, aren't you going to ask me why?" she asked.

Draco grinned. "We figured you would tell us," he answered cockily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have minded the prompt," she grumbled. Blaise and Draco shared a look and grinned. "Stop doing that! I hate it when you patronize me," she sighed. She stopped mid motion, realizing what she had said but this time only shook her head at herself. She had no idea what was going on but they were going to explain that to her.

"Okay look guys, I really need to understand what all of this is. I'm pretty sure you guys are just bullshitting me but its really the only explanation being offered right now so I'm going to hear you out. Plus, I don't think I'd mind another night with you guys," she said, grinning. "So I'm going to come back tomorrow after dinner and you two are going to tell me everything, no buts," she said bossily.

Blaise and Draco looked at her. "You don't have to tell us twice, we've been waiting for this for a very long time," Draco said, seriously.

"Well . . . um. Okay then. I guess I'll see you after dinner," she said awkwardly. And before she could feel even more like a fool, she exited the room and headed to her dorms.

–

**I know it was a little choppy and what not but its been a while, I'll get back into the groove by the next chapter. R&R!!**


	7. she laid with you

**Chapter Seven: She Looked into You**

**----------**

_She looked deep into you as you lay together_

_Quiet in the grasp of Dusk and Summer_

"Alright, don't be scared, darling," Draco whispered, sweeping strands of hair off of her face.

"I'm not," she breathed, surprising herself with just how comfortable she had become in their presence.

The two men smiled at her then looked at each other.

"Remember, these are not images that we are planting in your head, we are merely allowing the memories to be uncovered," Blaise explained to her for the fourth time that night.

Ginny grinned. "Just do it already!"

X

**Rome, 50 AD**

Although there were many trying their damndest to get close to the barbarian redhead, the duty fell upon Draco Malfoy to show her the bustling city of Rome. He had opted for showing the girl around the temples and various stalls around the monuments today, which was why he could be found without a litter in front of the villa where she was staying, with his servant, Blaise.

He still was not very sure why he, of all people, was chosen to be her escort. He assumed it had something to do with his father, of course, but he had no idea what move his father was trying to make with this. All of his thoughts stopped abruptly when the woman walked outside of the villa, a barbarian man close behind her. She was radiant in a Roman robe and her hair had been braided and curled to adorn her lovely face.

"I am Ginevra," she stated regally, without a curtsy or even a bow of her head.

Draco was astonished that she spoke their language and voiced as much. "How do you know Latin?" he asked, completely blown away.

The woman, Ginevra, smiled a small smile. "I know many things that would surprise you," she said, implying mischief. Many men would have been rendered paralyzed; Draco, however, smiled largely and offered the lady an arm.

"Well, m'lady, allow me to show you Rome," he said with a grand sweep of his arm towards his beloved city. As they walked, he introduced Blaise and they found themselves telling her of their relationship and how it had flourished, all the while Ginevra listened intently.

"But listen to us, speaking of nothing but what pertains to us. What about you? What is Britain like?" Draco said after many hours of walking and talking. He had taken her to several temples and vendors and had even bought her several little trinkets that had delighted her.

"Britain is . . . more cold," Ginevra answered slowly.

Blaise and Draco laughed. "Is that all?" Blaise asked sarcastically in good humor.

Ginevra smiled sheepishly. "It is more cold. But it is more quiet. Peaceful."

Draco reflected before answering. "Well, you are in the city. The country side is much more beautiful and quiet, as you say."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I believe that it probably is. I would like to see this country side of yours," she said, stopping and looking them both in the eye in turn. Her look sent shivers down their back and they couldn't help but feel that she knew something they did not.

"Then we will take you."

---------

**England, present**

Ginny's eyes blinked open and her vision blurred before focusing. "You two were beautiful," she sighed dreamily, looking at both of them in turn.

They smiled at each other over her head.

"What happened next?" she asked eagerly.

"Where did your memories end?" Blaise asked.

"It was the very first time I ever talked to you guys and Draco promised that you would both take me to see Italian country side."

Draco thought for a moment before answering. "For the next few weeks, we took you somewhere new everyday. I must say, the senators were right furious with jealousy that I had captured all of your attentions, more than one assassin was sent my way for it. At any rate, we talked and shared many things that were not usually topics of conversation back then. And, well, we fell in love with you. I would say you fell in love with us but you didn't need those few weeks for that," Draco said, grinning knowingly at Blaise. Blaise returned his smile and they kissed over Ginny's head.

"What does that mean?" she asked, irritated that she sounded like some love sick puppy.

"We'll let you explain it yourself," Blaise told her. "We're going to start up your memories again with the day that we took you to the countryside, where you explained everything to us."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes again.

----------

**Rome, 50 AD**

"So does our country side compare with your Britain?" Blaise asked grandly, surveying the rolling hills in front of them.

Ginevra smiled. "It is beautiful in its own way," she allowed, leaning back against the trunk of the tree they had sat under. The sun was just barely setting on the horizon and a cool breeze ran across them, creating a perfect opposite to the slight heat the summer day had left behind.

"You know, I've still yet to figure out why father has placed me in the position to be your escort. I was almost certain he had great plans for me to join the senate, not marry me off and send me to Britain," Draco said absently, plucking a strand of grass and weaving it with another.

Ginevra shifted positions. "There is some truth I have not told you yet."

Draco loved the odd way she put sentences together when she spoke his language, much like Blaise had done in their early years together.

"Well, go on," Blaise prompted.

"Draco, your father did not put you in this position. I specifically asked that you be my escort."

Blaise and Draco blinked. Blaise furrowed his brows. "How did you know him?" he asked, slightly jealous that the woman wanted Draco.

"Not just him, the both of you," she explained quickly. Blaise's face took on a look of surprise.

"So . . . how did you know either of us?" Draco asked, confused.

"Draco, Blaise . . . I am not just a Princess in my country," she explained slowly. "I am also a seer."

Neither man responded for several moments. "So you saw us in a . . . prophecy?" Draco asked, trying to piece it together, not quite sure what to think.

The woman in front of them closed her eyes as if to put together her thoughts. "Prophecy is not the right word. I do, sometimes, see things that you might call "prophecy" but you two were not the same. I have dreamt of you since my coming of age near seven years ago when I was in my eleventh year. You see, my mother was a seer before me and powers usually pass on when the child comes of age. I have known your names and faces and lives since before you knew each other," she said quietly. "I saw you meet each other and I felt your happiness when you realized you loved each other," her face became lighter, reflecting the joy she felt just remembering it. "I felt sad when you were sad and angry when you were angry, I cried when you cried and laughed when you laughed. And when the two of you made love, it was ecstasy in itself," she breathed, seeming as if she were caught in a trance.

Draco and Blaise's mouths could not close, they both stared unbelievably at the girl in front of them. Although they both knew she probably sounded crazy, they couldn't help but believe her. She spoke with such conviction that it could not possibly be a lie.

"I have loved you both for years," she told them, looking both of them in the eyes. "And though your politicians think that this is some victory for them, they will gain nothing from our visit here," she said, her tone becoming harsh. "We are well aware of their plan to placate us into intermarraige to instate their rule in our kingdom; but we have powers that they know not and we will not be vanquished so easily," she said fiercely, her hair seeming to come alive to match her violent tone. Her voice and face alike softened with her next statement. "That being said, we are only here for you two."

Draco shook his head. "Your father and his council agreed to travel a very perilous journey just so you could see if these two dream men in your head were real?" he asked incredulously.

Ginevra's face flared up again. "It was not a question of whether you were real or not! It was only a matter of meeting you!" she said passionately.

"Okay okay, calm down!" Draco said in alarm.

"So if what you are saying is true, what did you hope to accomplish with this trip?" Blaise asked.

Ginevra smiled. "In my land, there are powers that would drive a man crazy. There are rituals that you will probably find unnerving but, I must try a certain ritual with you."

Draco rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Ginevra grinned mischievously. "Oh, yes."

"And where exactly does this ritual take place?" Blaise asked.

"I'll need a chamber with a bed," she replied. And before they could inquire for any more details, she stood and began to walk to the chariot.

----------

**England, present**

"Damn, I was a bad ass!" Ginny said happily when she came to after the last memory.

"We think so, too," Draco answered softly.

"But if you don't mind, thats quite enough memories for the time being. I'm ready to partake in other activities," Blaise said cheerily.

Ginny blinked up at him innocently. "Like what?" she asked, giving her best confused look.

The two men grinned and then they were a knot that no one could have figured out.

**Meanwhile . . .**

"I haven't seen Gin around lately, have you?" Seamus asked Dean in their dorms after supper.

"No. But I mean, she's a NEWT student when she should only be in sixth year, I'd be a bit busy as well," Dean replied considerately.

Seamus paused. "But we always study together. I mean, not really just the two of us but, all of us, you know? Me, you, Neville, Parvati, even Lavender. And she's been falling behind in her classes, she's missed three classes in just three days, you know," Seamus rambled.

"Look, Seamus, I'm sure nothing's wrong. But if you're seriously worried, why don't you have a chat with Parvati, eh?"

"Yes, I suppose your right."

That night, as Seamus lay in bed, his mind wandered back to his sort of girlfriend. Parvati had been no more help than Dean had been and he still had no idea where Ginny had been since their last class of the day. Was she avoiding him? No . . . she was much to sexual of a person to ignore her – and then it hit him. She had to have found someone else . . . why else would she be gone all the time, her grades slipping and their infrequent conversations kept distant and somewhat forced.

Seamus mentally hit himself on the head. Of course that was why she was gone all the time! Why hadn't he seen it before? He sighed to himself. Maybe there was another reason . . . He would talk to Dean about it in the morning.


	8. she runs away

_But you've already lost ...  
But you've already lost ...  
But you've already lost ...  
When you only had barely enough to hang on_

X

Ginny awoke the next morning to the sound of running water. Neither Blaise nor Draco was to be seen but, based on the sounds coming from the bathroom that was not the water, she assumed they were close. She was in an awkward position. Should she just wait for them to come out? Should she join them? Should she even be here still at all? In her confused mind, still weak and groggy from the night's arduous work out and then deep sleep, she could not decide if she should be in this room with those two men at all.

Anxious, Ginny sat up, clutching the blankets under her arms to protect her modesty from . . . well, really it was just cold. She had a headache. Not just a minor throbbing but a hard, steady pulse that she could feel to her very tip toes. She sighed, closed her eyes and leaned her forehead into her palm. At least there were no windows letting in obnoxious sunlight. She didn't think she could handle that at the moment.

In the bathroom, the water cut off but she could still hear the sounds of lovemaking. She felt a small twinge of longing, wanting to be a part of that lovemaking again but she quickly shooed the thought out of her head. This was ridiculous. She should not be here. Not in the middle of the day where _any_one could discover this absurd affair. Her brain protested these claims with the memories they had shown her the previous night along with her newly painted memories of their extraordinary passion they had together.

She shook her head; this was not the time to be worrying about whether or not to pursue this crazy relationship they proposed. Right now, regardless of her desire to allow the dalliance, she should not be caught in the middle of the affair: she needed to leave. In a quick flourish of movements, Ginny got dressed and collected her things. At the doorway, she paused to cast one glance in the direction of the bathroom just as one of them began to open the door. She closed the door quietly and fled before they could see which direction she had run.

-

When she felt as though there were no way the duo could possibly know where she was, Ginny looked around her. She surmised by the small trickle of students and the faint yellow tinge of the walls that it was roughly seven o'clock and that she might still catch her friends in the common room if she hurried. As she walked towards the Gryffindor tower, she began to assess the situation.

In one hand, she was sleeping with two Slytherins. Two death eaters and therefore, two enemies to everything her family and loved ones stood for.

On the other hand, they claimed that they had been together for hundreds of years.

If she saw the two compared in writing, she was sure she would realize how completely comical it was that she was in any dilemma over the situation at all. It should be an easy choice. But then she had to take into account all the odd things she had seen even before she agreed to meet with the boys and the headaches and that odd burning hunger. Not to mention the added symptoms that plagued her whenever she was away from them. That, in itself had to make a valid point in favor of continuing whatever this was that she was doing. But, like the thousands of times it had already happened, as soon as she argued this, her mind immediately argued that the physical symptoms could have easily been their doing as well.

But why would they want to do that to her?

_They wouldn't._

The thought rang as clearly across her mind as a bell would have signaled the end of a class. And it was the certainty of this last thought that made it all so confusing. But for this one thought, she would give up her romance with the two and be done with such a taboo relationship. But there was something in her that felt as though they just, well, _wouldn't_.

She sighed in frustration, back at square one and found herself at the Gryffindor tower. Before she could make it in, however, she was accosted by Parvati.

"Ginny!" Parvati exclaimed, stepping out of the portrait-hidden entrance.

Ginny smiled wryly. "Parvati," she greeted.

"Where have you been? We've been wondering where you've been and Seamus keeps asking for you and ... are you alright? You look pale."

"I slept in the room of requirements," Ginny lied, putting her fingers to her temples. "I've got a headache. What's wrong with Seamus?"

Parvati studied her best friend for a moment before answering, turning to go back inside the tower with Ginny.

"He's worried about you. You haven't been to three of your classes these past couple of days. You haven't eaten with us much, you've talked to us less ... Seamus thinks you're cheating on him."

"Cheating!" Ginny exhaled in disbelief. Now she had to add that to her list of Reasons Not to Shag the Beautiful Men She Kept Seeing in Her Dreams. She had forgotten that Seamus had asked her to be his girlfriend. She had forgotten that she had seemingly accepted. She had not stopped to think of the obligations this role would assume of her.

Parvati rose an eyebrow. "Was that an exclamation in disbelief or did you realize you _are_ cheating?"

Parvati really could be so damn perceptive. But alas, she would have to settle with a lie for an answer.

"Disbelief, Parvati, I mean ... really? Cheating?" She breathed in a believable denial.

Parvati shrugged. "Don't shoot the messenger. So if that's not it then what is it?"

"What is what?"

Parvati only looked at her, waiting for a real reply.

Ginny pursed her lips. "I don't know," she finally replied. "Honestly, Parvati, I think I'm going crazy."

Parvati blinked; Ginny often exaggerated. "Well, if there's anything I can do, you know all you have to do is ask," Parvati offered helpfully.

Ginny smiled but she didn't think there was anything anyone could do at this point. She just needed a shower and some breakfast, she would think about this later.

"Oh, and Gin?" Parvati called as Ginny headed up to her dorm.

"Yeah?"

"Talk to Seamus. The poor boy is going nuts."

Ginny nodded and turned to go upstairs.

-

Ginny's talk with Seamus had been less than entertaining.

"I'm just worried about you!" he had said.

To which Ginny had replied that, though sweet, his worries were misplaced. The conversation had ended with Seamus expressing his hope that she would at least let him know what was going on before she disappeared for nights or hours. Ginny had conceded, hoping that this would make it harder for herself to see Draco or Blaise - she didn't think she could handle that. Seamus was happy and she had discovered a way to keep herself occupied.

And for some reason, the headache had slowed to a dull ache in the back of her head. This had to be some sort of progress.

She now sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast amidst all of her friends. She was doing her damndest at having amiable conversation and making a solid effort in being a real girlfriend to Seamus, she almost forgot about the past few nights.

_Almost._

With the owls, Ginny received a letter. The only thing marring the envelope was her first name, written elegantly in script. She instinctively knew it was them and looked up at the Slytherin table without thinking. She found the couple instantly; platinum blonde against jet black sitting together in the middle of a group of adoring Slytherins listening closely as her men told a story of something. She couldn't help but smile as she saw how easily the two laughed together, how perfect were their motions that attracted the adoration of their peers.

"Hello? Earth to Ginny," Neville sang out, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Ginny blinked and shot Neville a glare. "What have I told you about snapping in my face?" she asked crossly before looking at the letter she held in her hands.

"Well you were looking at that lot over there so intensely I wondered if you were still on the Planet of the Living. What were you watching?" Neville asked.

Ginny could feel the prying stare of Seamus and so just shrugged. "I was wondering what Malfoy and Zabini are telling that has the rapt attention of their entire house."

Dean scoffed. "As if it's actually interesting? Please."

As the conversation decidedly shifted into a pleasant Slytherin bashing, Ginny redirected her focus to the letter in her hands.

_Ginevra,_

_We were most dejected that you chose to leave without saying goodbye. We hope we have done nothing to offend you and we wish to send our invitation to join us tonight in the Head Boy's room. _

_-B.Z._

_P.S. I know you want to come, kitten, so there's no use fighting it._

_-D.M._

Ginny put down the letter in shock. How dare he assume as much? Just because she allowed herself to be swept away the last few days did not mean that she could be summoned upon request like some common whore. She balked at their familiarity and promised herself she would not go. No, she would make sure she could not go. She would be with Seamus tonight.

Classes went by painfully slow. And her chatting with Parvati had earned them both an extra inch on an essay issued by Slughorn. By dinner, she was anxious and pissed.

"I mean, it's not as if he were talking! We were only talking while we worked on our potion!" Parvati complained to Neville and Lavender as the four made their way to the Great Hall for supper.

Ginny had excluded herself from the conversation, mentally preparing herself for the battle she knew would be ensuing over dinner.

_As long as you don't look at them you'll be fine. _Ginny told herself in a pre-dinner pep talk. She did not want to succumb to their summons but she knew she was in danger of being wooed. _Just talk to your friends, flirt with your _boy_friend for Christ's sake. Just don't look at them._

But as soon as she sat, she scanned the hall for them. She justified this by telling herself that she wanted to know their position so she could avoid them. However, as fate would have it, as she scanned the hall looking for them, they were also looking for her and they met eyes as soon as she sat at her table.

She could not force herself to withdraw her gaze from the fierce stare of grey and black eyes. Blaise was questioning but not expecting. Draco's eyes were full of something darker, a question, perhaps. He rose an eyebrow as if inviting her to do something. Ginny blushed and was able to look away.

"What was that all about?" Parvati asked, looking back and forth from Ginny to the Slytherin table where the same boys were now involved in conversations with their housemates.

"Nothing," Ginny mumbled, ignoring the bemused look on Parvati's plate in lieu of the mashed potatoes.

-

There had never been a more strenuous Quidditch practice than the one Ginny had just endured. Not that she had any protests; for the first time in a while, Ginny finally forgot about everything and let her mind go blank. In the thrill of speeding around at dangerous heights dodging heavy balls and passing the quaffle, Ginny finally managed to put everything aside.

But now that her feet were planted firmly on the ground and she stood quite still, her stress came flooding back to her. She was no closer to a decision than she had been six hours ago and now she had little over an hour to decide if she would go or not. In the moments it took to walk to the Gryffindor tower, Ginny decided that she would most certainly not answer the arrogant assholes and would, instead, spend time with Seamus.

Spending time with Seamus ended shortly though after a quick perusal in the room of requirements, after which he fell asleep leaving Ginny unsatisfied with a raging headache and raging hormones and a raging burn in her lower regions.

She sighed. She hated that she was about to do this but she was really left with no options. She knew that they would be the only ones who could help her. And that is why Ginevra Weasley was once again to be found out after curfew sneaking into the private head boy's room into the arms of two very happy Slytherins.

-

**I know its short but I'm trying! Review!**


End file.
